Known database management systems (DBMS) provide index management by grouping key data values (to be inserted in the index) with an attribute identifier, and the key data values are then placed in a separate or secondary index apart or separate from the index having pre-existing index entries. The attribute identifier identifies an attribute or property that is associated with the key data values inserted into the secondary index. Key data values (inserted or grouped separately in the separate index) are associated with the attribute. When the attribute is revoked (disabled) for all members of the separate index, an operation for performing an overall update of the index is required. The update operation performed by the DBMS includes an index merge operation, in which the DBMS merges the index and the separate index together into an updated index. This is somewhat analogous to merging two separate stacks of playing cards into a new pile of playing cards. The index merge operation, sometimes referred to as an incremental maintenance operation, disadvantageously requires significant amounts of time and resources for merging the separate indexes together.
Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, these and other shortcomings is desirable.